In recent years, the services and add-ons provided by mobile devices have been gradually diversified and increased in number. In order to increase the utility value of these mobile devices and satisfy various needs of the users, a variety of applications, which can run in the mobile devices, have been developed.
Applications that can be stored and executed in a mobile device may be classified into basic applications which are developed by the device manufacturer and installed in the mobile device, and additional applications which are downloaded into the mobile device from the application sales websites over the Internet. The additional applications may be developed by the general developers, and registered in the application sales websites. Therefore, anyone can freely sell their developed applications on the application sales websites to users of the mobile devices. At present, therefore, tens to hundreds of thousands of free or paid applications can be provided to the mobile devices depending on their device specifications.
In this environment, not only the messaging applications offered by the telecommunications carriers, but also the messaging applications provided by various private operators have been widely adopted, increasingly activating the use of messaging services.
In some cases, a user may enter characters incorrectly or mistype characters while enjoying a messaging service. These mistyped characters may be found and corrected by the user, while the user is writing the message. Occasionally, however, the user may find the mistyped characters after sending the message to a receiving terminal.
If the user finds the mistyped characters after sending the message, he/she cannot correct the message since the message has already been sent to the receiving terminal.
In order to address these and other problems, numerous efforts have been made to correct messages. However, the messages may be forcibly corrected at the request of a sending terminal without considering the situation of the receiving terminal. In this case, the time at which the message is sent and received may be modified due to the correction of the message.
If a message received at a receiving terminal is forcibly corrected at the request of a sending terminal, a user of the receiving terminal may feel the discomfort as the contents stored in his/her terminal are modified contrary to his/her intentions. In some cases, the user of the sending terminal may abuse these features. In addition, if the time at which the message is sent and received is modified due to the correction of the message, the flow of the contents of interactive messages may be in disorder due to a change in the arrangement of sent/received messages which are chronologically sorted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.